I'll Protect You
by OtakuFanFics
Summary: Intense SasuNaru in the Zombie Apocalypse first story of my long list of coming stories How will the newly formed couple and their group pan out against the horrors that await them will they survive?
1. Chapter 1:The Start of the End

Hi This is my first fan fiction so please tell me what I'm doing wrong hope you enjoy my fan fiction of the "Shinobi Apocalypse" I say the word

"fan fiction" too much XD -NarutoFanFictions Author's Note ** Ps:Hope you like it I worked hard on it!**

**-Chapter 1:The Start of the End of the World**

'Why did this happen while I was upstairs!',Naruto Thought to himself as he ran through fellow shinobi eating another of their kind and he bashed the heads of those human-eating ninja with a bat until he met up with his best friend,Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka finding them beating the flesh-hungry ninja with fire axes.I immediately complained,"Why do you get the good weapons!"Kiba immediately replied,"That's because it was closest to us."He had his usual show off face until we ran into Ino and Sakura while heading to Kiba's immediately asked them if they wanted to join us to get out of here,they immediately replied that their weapons were getting to bloody and ran with us to the sleek Black Chevrolet and they got in and Kiba complained,"Naruto you are not driving my car your gonna scrape it!"I just replied as I drove into Bly Avenue,"It's the apocalypse and your thinking about your car?"He replied with a hint of anger,"Were gonna need to get food,better weaponry,and we also need to get into somewhere where there's not that many flesh addicts."Ino reminded me,"we also need to see if our family is all right."Sasuke and Sakura replied,"That means we should get a bigger car unless were going to have them sit outside with the supplies."We all sighed as we drove to Ino's house.

When we finnaly arrived and as quickly as we arrived Ino's Mom and Dad Inoich and Inora ran out with bags of food and water and Inoich carried a katana and Inora exclaimed,"Thank goodness you guys saved us we were about to be attacked by our neighbors!"I replied,"No problem were probably gonna need the manpower to search for food and you guys already helped out."Sasuke reminded everyone that Kiba and Sakura's parents are going to be picked up at the local Starbucks as arranged and they have guns they are bringing as well as medical supplies and provisions suddenly Tsunade jumped in with a Glock 18 in her hand and explained,"Thanks for getting me Naruto and I knew this was gonna happen so I stocked up."Sakura replied,"Tsunade-Sama wheres all the supplies that you said you had?"Tsunade replied with a grinned face,"it's with Kiba's and Sakura's parents."

We Immediately drove to the local Starbucks since there was probably gonna be lots of supplies and we still had lots of room for survivors and supplies because in this world now you can never have too much were lucky because we've only ran over a few Flesh Eaters since we got out of school but I'm getting a feeling that was gonna changed because as we arrived and packed the things Sasuke exclaimed,"Big horde coming hurry the packing!"I immediately jumped out of the car and helped pack and Kiba went out and shot at the zombies with his bulls-eye shots hitting the head and almost never missing and Sasuke went into the driver's seat to get the car started Sakura Said,"Were done!"and we immediately got in Tsunade covering as we drove past them right before they were able to bite any of stayed out and helped organize the supplies and Tsunade with her Glock looked out into the burning and bloody buildings and they drove into Highway 110 for Tamekaze town. 

The Drive to Tamekaze town was long as it was 60 miles away from the town we all lived in,the only reason we were going there was because sasuke said we needed a better car and better weapons because we only had 2 shotguns which went to Kiba's dad and Inoich and 3 pistols which 2 went to Tsunade and one went to me and the last weapon we had was a Sniper Rifle which Kiba held. I looked out in the deserted highway and the deserted cars because I knew that beautiful experiences are not gonna be coming anytime soon everyone else looked out except Sasuke with his obsidian eyes on the road and couldn't help but think about how I was starting to have some romantic feelings for him and he knew that since I started having it 4 months ago though he felt the same he never bothered to ask and I thought about how I was never probably gonna be able to share those feelings with him in this apocalyptic we stopped and Sasuke said with a frown on his face,"we seem to be out of gas and the gas station is right there."Pointing to the Yellow Shell gas station that was flickering its lights on and off,probably due to the power plant in disarray from this apocalypse.

All the women immediately went out with the men and the women pushed the car as the men guarded for any flesh we finally got to the gas station Sasuke got to do something bad which he always did and that was breaking the cash register because the pump was self service he immeditaley had the grin on his face as he smashed it with his axe and looked at the Ryo 5 and 10 bills and immediately ran for the pump and put in the money and when he was done he stood guard while I pumped in gas and the car freak that Kiba is he was washing his car and Ino and Sakura were starting to hand out food divided since they were smart enough to know that food was not going to come by something was shooting at us and Kiba exclaimed,"we'll have to get up close and personal since I cant take a shot form his cover!"Then more gunshots came and Kiba saw three people immediately I signaled Sasuke and Tsunade and Inoich to come with me and we got up close and personal alright we shot them and hacked them at point blank range and as we went back Ino said,"Sasuke you took care of them fast before they could hurt me thank you!" and I immediately knew Sasuke was thinking,'Oh great first they turned out all right now their fangirling me again' and I Lughed hard and he knew what i was laughing at but as we got in to the car we heard them fight about who Sasuke wanted to save and Immediately Sasuke Annoyed,Said,"I wanted to protect Naruto but also you guys but dont think you cant start fangirling me because this is the apocalypse there's no time for fangirling"I blushed at the thoughht and Sasuke whispered,"yes I knew you liked me for a long time so I thought that would make you blush since your the only teenager who wasnt annoying the hell out of me right now."I blushed more and Sasuke turned and went back to driving to Tamekaze town

**End Chapter 1:The Start of the End of the World**


	2. Chapter 2:Tamekaze City

**AN:**Hey Guys!I'm back I know last one was a little short but really its long because I cramped all the sentences into five different paragraphs so you wouldn't have to keep scrolling down I may try to space the sentences sometimes okay?Anyway...I'm updating fast because I have nothing else to do then post more NaruSasu this chapter will be focused on Naruto and Sasuke's devoloping feelings for each other and the personalities of everyone in their band of "Survivors" it will finnaly also have some long term action and Drama.

**Enjoy,NarutoFanFictions XD**

**Chapter 2:Tamekaze City**

I hit my head on the horn as I saw the sign that said that Tamekaze Town or City as common people would call it was not 60 miles away it was 160!I immediately said,"We're taking a drive break Ino,Inoich,Sakura,Kiba be on the lookout and then we'll switch once the rest of us are done eating 130 miles until Tamekaze."

Inora blurted out,"What do you mean 130 miles?"

I replied,"its 160 miles away from Konoha City"

I didn't feel hungry so I took a water and just drank while i relieved inoich to eat while I guarded immediately Sasuke relieved Kiba too and since he wanted to try and find out what was wrong I didn't know what was it about his brotherly trait that i loved about immeditaely went behind me and hug him which made me blush and then he whispered,"You aren't hungry because you've dreamed about the things we could've done aren't you?"I immediately became a tomato and he laughed without content but still it annoyed me the fact he would mess with my emotions

Then he immediately apologized saying,"Don't worry I have dreamed too and I'm here with you now"

I started blushing to the point where I could die of blushing when the two teenage girls,Ino and Sakura came up and asked us if we were gonna have kids and how they were happy for us that made Sasuke blush and he ran away to pack the stuff we had eaten.

-**Sasuke's Point of View-**

'Dumbass girls why did he let Naruto bring them along,but without him letting them in we wouldn't be as safe as we'd like to be in this apocalypse',He thought to he knew he loved Naruto that he would be the girl in their relationship just so he would go and love him to his death though his death might come faster than he might said,"Is the girl in the relationship embarrased because you played with his emotions I could hear you from here."I replied,"Yes fine I did do that but he got the last laugh with the help from the fangirls of mine."Kiba laughed hysterically at this and I just Glared at him before shouting,"Everyone time to come in and would you please drive or Tsunade?"Tsunade immediately ran to the keys and beat Ino's dad as I passed by him I heard him mutter curse words and about women.

I said to Naruto,"Look I'm sorry just sit with me outside and talk okay?"

He replied,"If you're implying that we go on a mini-date than yeah I do love you to hell and I want to get that Uchiha pink lips of yours doing mine."

He smiled with a romantic grin on him,then his usual foxy smile.

As we drove I got some juice I got from Starbucks and gave one to him and he smiled at me as he put his head on my lap.

I brushed his Blonde hair as he drank his juice and I thought that I should've asked him before all this shit broke out.

Naruto said,"Fuck...Sasuke will it ever end,Will we ever go back to our normal lives?"

I replied,"I don't think the humans will be able to clean their mess this time so no."

He came up to me and said,"Will you protect me since you are my babe?"

"I will I'll Protect you"I said as I kissed him and the last thing I knew as I drowsed off into sleep was naruto's blonde hair.

-**Back to Naruto's POV-**

I woke up drowsy and I still remember the kiss he landed on me and his soft chest well since he was my boyfriend as of last night I had nothing to say about what I slept on other than was behind me and said,"How was sleeping with emo guy over here?"Pointing to the snuggling Uchiha who had just released his cuddling grasp from wanted more,but he had been dragged to Kiba to his disappointment and immediately complained,"What the hell do you want I'm trying to get shuteye!"Kiba said,"Everyone has but we have to wake everyone up since Tamekaze is here in 25 miles or so and its 5:00Am we had just refueled we didnt wanna bother you so we were quiet about it."With that he woke Sasuke up who complained about shuteye like he did and I explained about how were 25 miles away and rephrased everything else Kiba said.

I looked behind me to see an annoyed Tsunade with a smirking Inoich driving and Kiba muttering something about him being the alarm clock of the group and trying to keep everyone alert while balancing out their needs at the same time.

He turned to look at everyone as Sakura handed a piece of Vienna Sausage and Sasuke two pieces but he gave one to me,much to the disappointment of his "Biggest fan" or so she thinks

I immediately asked,"if you had to pick a girl and you had to pick one who would it be,Ino or Sakura?"

He gagged at the thought and replied,"Ino here blonde hair reminds me of you Sakura is just like somebody you would want to be best friends with."

I was blushing at his answer he would like Ino for my hair which was sweet in my opinion so I leaned him and gave him a "Thank you" kiss which turned into a make-out for 20 seconds.

Inoich Yamanaka yelled,"Naruto and Sasuke please act like you're the leaders here because you are and without you we would be dead!"

He gave Sasuke and I a map and Sasuke immediately explained,"Tsunade and Inoich you will be scouting out because of your experience,Kiba you will be sniping and once we find binoculars Ino will spot for you,and finally everyone else we'll move inside the gun shop everyone with a partner when going in to scavenge those kinds of buildings.

Everyone gave a "This could work well face" and said,"Okay"

I spoke up and said,"Sasuke can we also add something?"

He replied,"What?"

I replied,"We have to find Shikamaru"

I continued,"He said he'd be in Tamekaze City with his parents if we find them we'll let them join us and Tsunade and Inoich also try finding a cargo SUV just like a small civilian one like a ural."

Everyone nodded as we entered the outskirts of Tamekaze and stopped at a convenience store where Kiba and Ino went in with hand guns and fired a few shots typical because there were flesh eaters or should I call them zombies.?

10 minutes later Kiba went out with some more food and water,a wind up radio,and a lighter for fires.

I looked at Sasuke as he nodded in approval of what we had found and I knew he was probably gonna want gel since his hairstyle is gone,but he knew he might find that luxury abudant because of the apocalypse.

We drove into the city and dropped off Tsunade and Inoich and told them to use their cellphones as line of contact since phone lines aren't out yet and we watched as Kiba went in the big apartment building and we saw him sniper and the rest of us filed in into a big army,navy surplus store and I watched as Sasuke put his back on mind indicating I was his walked as we passed Inora and Sakura grabbing some katana's and Ino and Kiba's mom and dad grab coats and backpacks.I moved and got 3 binoculars,1 I gave to Ino and told her,"Go spot for Kiba he'll need one hurry."I watched her as she ran out and went in the apartment going in the surplus store we went in the SUV and drove to the gun store where Tsunade called on her phone,"Naruto we've found Shikamaru and his family and they have a Ural driving to you now."I replied on the phone,"Okay meet at the gun store they should know where it is."

as we arrived we saw a Japenese F-16 fly over the mall and an explosion occured which resulted in Kiba calling saying,"Mall is down,there were 2 bandit groups in there and the F-16 probably just hit there randomly because of the intense amount of zombies there we might be next so we have to get out of here."I replied,"we are we've arrived at the gun store and Tsunade and Shikamaru's family are heading in the Ural to meet dropped the call as I watched as the Ural parked and I said,"Everyone load half of the food and water in there,actually half of you do that and the rest go in the gun store and see if you can find some assault rifles and other guns for bandit attacks and big hordes"

-**Authors Note-**

**AN:I know that ended pretty stupidly there but I want to leave the rest of the Tamekaze city trip for next chapter and I probably didn't expand the understanding of each person's personalities except the main couple over here XD.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Escape

AN:Hey It's time for some more "I'll Protect You",rubbish name but when you think about it in the story there

all just trying to protect each other especially Naruto and Sasuke if you guys can guess a lemon might be coming perhaps

when we get our first 5 reviews and 300 this came was waiting for enough views from Chapter 2 to roll out

the next so that everybody can get to the latest one you enjoy,seriously please review any reviews are welcome!

PS:This chapter is gonna be long so that it can celebrate me getting my first 100 views and in 3 days!:P

Chapter 3:The Escape

Sasuke POV

I looked at the ural and realised it wasn't civilian it was military and what made me feel worrried was the fact that gunshots were

heard as Tsunade drove crazily away or atleast that's what Inoich reported.I walked to my blonde helping the girls load the

supplies and help Shikamaru and Kiba's dad in the back to guard and he looked at mee as he gave me a short kiss

and of course I gave him a kiss else made a 'awe' sound making Naruto blushed as he ran to the SUV to

sit next to his grandmother of course as his boyfriend I sat next to him and watched as everyone else filed in and

I was happy to see Inoich going in the ural and starting it I turned on the walkie-talkie and said,"Inoich are you

ready to leave this godforsaken town,I see zombies coming and it's the perfect time to leave we'll discuss plans

later just follow the SUV."

Inoich replied,"Yes Sasuke we will follow."

as Tsunade started driving she asked,"What's the plan relay to Inoich he'll probably want to know."

I replied,"get into Highway 340 for Tokyo we might have to go there and 30 miles in tell Inoich to stop while everyone

naps I'll switch spots with you at the stop."

I turned to my blonde beauty and asked,"Babe,do we go to tokyo or do we stay?

Naruto replied,"Why do we have to go to Tokyo we could always go back to Konoha City and find and fortify a base."

Tsunade bumped in saying,"Yeah I agree with Naruto why?"

Sasuke replied,"I'll explain once we stop."

Sasuke layed on Naruto's shoulders and went to a slight nap

and he watched as naruto drifted off into his nap

Naruto POV

I felt drowsy as I woke up and my shoulder hurted,probably because Sasuke's pale head was on it and I saw the car stop

and Tsunade said,"We're here."

I woke Sasuke up to his displeasure and he complaineed,"Babe why did you have to wake me up I was in Naruto-Funland."

I replied with my foxy smile saying,"Well because you still have to explain the plan to the rest of the group and dont worry I was sad

about Sasuke fun-land too.

Sasuke blushed thinking about what Naruto was dreaming about.

I blushed as Sasuke carried me out to the car and I shouted,"Sakura,Ino start the fire everyone gather around in a circle except

4 people those 4 stand behind the rest of the group and guard feel free to ask for any weapon we have!"

I went off his arms and went to the SUV and got a Katana from the weapon pile and guarded

Sasuke just sat down in the middle as everyone gathered around and started explaining,"Listen guys I know this is gonna be

risky but we have to do it I'll answer any questions later but we will go into Tokyo and try to take a jetliner,a small one

and head to San Francisco neji contacted me before the cell lines went out and said he had a stronghold ready and

I told him I was gonna go to SFO,now any questions?"

Kiba replied,"We have to search the plane right?"

Sasuke replied,"yes for any "Stowaways" and I want you,Sakura,Ino,and Inora to do it since you need

to learn how to kill,not you Kiba I mean't the girls but you have to show them how"

Kiba nodded and grinned at the ladies and Sakura asked,"I'm good with the axe can I have yours?"

Sasuke nodded as I started drifting off and thinking,'What if my parents are alive as those things' thinking about my dad's blonde

hair filled with blood and my mom eating someone else

I started sobbing and I ran to the SUV and though about that and sobbed.

Immediately afterSasuke cam ein and asked,"Whats wrong foxy?"

I stuttered,"W-w-w-what if my p-p-p-p-parents are those things a-a-a-alive?"

Sasuke hugged me and brushed through my hair kissing the top of my head saying,"I know they might,but be strong I'm here

to comfort and protect you,butI have to go drive now okay?"

I nodded still sobbing and I put my head on his shoulder as Tsunade went in and sat right next to Naruto saying,"I heard

what you guys were talking about and I'm glad that Naruto picked the right guy for him."

Sasuke blushed at the thought and Kiba walked to his windows telling him that he was taking over for Inoich and

Sasuke nodded telling Kiba,"Keep your walkie on and don't try to get too close to me just within the range of the

walkie okay?"Kiba nodded and went to start his Ural as Sasuke turned on the car and started driving and soon Kiba followed

and Sasuke asked,"Get some sleep you'll be taking over to drive later."

I nodded and asked the people in the back,"Who is guarding the back?"

Sakura and Ino replied,"Us and we have the radio so we'll transmit whatever Sasuke-Kun has to say to the Ural group"

The last thing I saw was Sasuke's serious face before Tsunade and I went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the car stopping as I opened my eyes and saw the yellow light of a Shell and I looked to see

my Sasuke's eyes looking at me and I could see it hasn't had any sleep and he said,"You drive now."

"I'm worried about you."I continued,"You look like you haven't had any sleep."

He replied with a worried face,"I'm worried about my boyfriend getting bitten by a zombie."

I replied,"You don't need to I can protect myself."Pointing at the Glock Tsunade gave me.

I continued,"Now go fill up and go rest on my lap."He nodded getting out as I moved to his seat

and Tsunade went out and shouted,"If anyone wants to relieve themselves do it now!Sasuke and I will

guard the cars!"Everyone went and relieved themselves except me sinc eI already did at the last stop and he thought about

if he and Sasuke had kids what would they look like thinking bout a boy with blonde hair and black eyes and he would always

do Sasuke's hairstyle with his blondie looked at his phone as he looked at the date:December,23,2014 11:22PM

and he thought'I'll ask Sasuke if he wants me for his Christmas'and Sasuke went back in before Tsunade and he asked,"Sasuke,

do you want me for your christmas while were on the plane?"

Sasuke replied,"Whatever you give I'll give back the same thing so if you give me your viginity I'll give mine gladly."he smiled as he put

his head on my lap and Tsunade noticed that and went to drive the Ural and beat Inoich to it to his disappointment.

Sasuke asked,"Ino-chan and Sakura-chan give me the radio."

Ino gave Sasuke the radio and Sasuke said into it,"Tsunade Test 1,2,3 we are go for Operation Tokyo."

Tsunade replied on the radio,"Copy that we are go."

I said,"I love how simple you name things."grinning at his obsidian-eyed boyfriend who grinned back at him

Tsunade said on the radio as we went out of the driveway of the gas station,"300 miles to Tokyo."

Sasuke replied,"Copy that please say who's guarding the back of the ural and we stop at outskirts of Tokyo."

Tsunade replied,"Kiba and Shikamaru,guarding,Ino and Sakura are guarding the back of your car,Inoich and Inora are getting

shuteye and as I see the Inzuka's are sleeping after drinking water with Sakura and Ino"

"Okay",Sasuke replied.

As he drove into route 530 for Tokyo.


	4. Chapter 4:Pre-Flight Checks

**Hey Guys!Welcome back to some more I'll Protect You!Sorry for the weeks that I have been offline,but I'm just so hooked on video games!**

**I will be taking the advice of my reviewers from now on so send your complaints barrage me with them!XD**

**I hope you like it Bye Bye! [More Author's note at the end] -**

**Chapter 4: Pre-Flight Checks**

'Tokyo,a bustling city or at least it used to be the only thing you could hear now was the car and the groans of the former humans',Naruto looked at the dawn with Sasuke as they watched Sakura and Ino stab bloody inhuman beasts from their existance."I wonder why it's so peaceful for us?",Sasuke blurted,"I thought these calamities were supposed to be noisy and had more action."To his suprise,Naruto would've never known that Sasuke would blurt out a complaint like that he always seemed so patient and tolerated everything.

Naruto watched as Sasuke drove through the Soda billboards and the cars who were either burned to a crisp or filled to the brim with the dead.

He remembered the times when they drove to Tokyo to visit Jiraya and he would always treat him to ramen and Jiraya would always complain about how Naruto was gonna make him broke to ,The SUV came to a crash and Naruto's arms dangled in the air like kelp in an ,Naruto and Sasuke dropped out of the car and Ino complained,"Naruto you dimwit,you made Sasuke crash into a car!"

Just when Naruto was going to reply back Sasuke Interrupted with,"I'm sleepy it's not Naruto's fault."

"Okay Sasuke-Kun."Sakura blushed out as she unloaded the heavy supplies into the spacious back of the ural they took.

It annoyed Naruto of how Sakura and Ino still liked Sasuke even if they plainly knew he was taken.

He watched as Inoich and Tsunade fought over driving since they loved the fact that in this apocalypse they could drive as crazy as they wanted.

Everyone got in the car Tsunade got in the car after Inoich wanted to discuss the plan with Sasuke.

The car drove off Naruto knew it was only a matter of time before they arrive at the airport.

-**SASUKE POV-**

Inoich asked,"Sasuke what are we to do when we arrive at the airport?"

The black-eyed teen replied,"There should be planes when we get there we go in the closest one use you and Tsunade's Pilot skills to take off and land."

Inoich replied,"It's not gonna be that simple we might need fuel"

"Then we'll have Naruto and Kiba load fuel."Sasuke replied.

Inoich nodded and went back to his guard duty.

'We might be ambushed there,it would be a relief because there would be action but someone might get hurt.'Sasuke Thought as he watched Naruto load shot gun shells onto a sawed off shotgun he found at the gun store.

He went up to Naruto and asked,"Are you okay I am worried about you and I keep having nightmares about your blood in my hands"

Naruto brushed his obsidian hair and he blushed at the feeling of it as Naruto replied,"come on no need to worry we'll be seeing sunshine in that plane it's something to look forward to!"

Sasuke loved it when his blonde lover spoke all positive it brightened his day it was something he always loved about still worried about losing his only ray of sunshine in the godforsaken world and what he would do without it. Sasuke took a mango and what was left of a water bottle that was sued by his lover and ate as he thought of what planes would be best for the trip.  
-**NARUTO POV-****  
**

No matter how much Naruto tried he still couldn't see the beautiful sunlight,something he hated about big cities like wondered how bad the rest of the world was compared to this and he watched as his obsidian-eyed boyfriend go up to him and ask him,"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the sunlight," he replied,"I'm annoyed that I can't see it but now that your here I can see my sunlight."

Sasuke blushed at this compliment he never knew his boyfriend could compliment as well as he did,then again it was Naruto and his positive attitude taht kept him going everyday of this living hell.

5 minutes later...

There it was Tokyo International airport they busted through the employee gate using the ural as a battering ram and Naruto watched as Sasuke looked in astonishment to the variety of planes that were drove towards the Airbus A340 and went in.

To Naruto's suprise there were very little dead passengers and it didn't take long to kill them,suddenly the real problem were fired at the A340 they were in and Kiba and him were immediatly at the scene helping Sasuke defend the plane from drunk bandits.

"You won't leave without us!"They shouted as they shot pistol rounds at the gates shot one of them in the head which left all of them open and Naruto with a couple shots took them all down.

"You must be a hell of a good shot,Naruto!"Kiba exclaimed

"I didn't know my boyfriend could shoot so well."Sasuke complimented

Naruto blushed and replied,"Thanks!"

Tsunade went out of the cockpit and said,"Now boarding Apocalypse Airlines flight to San Francisco."

Naruto and Kiba retracted the gate as they watched Inoich reverse the plane and drop the ladder to the cockpit.

They went in and as they walked into the cabin Kiba exclaimed to the whole group,"We forgot our supplies!"

Sakura and Ino laughed and exclaimed,"There in the cabin kitchen you dumbass!"

Kiba muttered a curse as he sat down and buckled the seat belt while naruto went to Sasuke and asked,"Hey can I sit with you?"

"Of course,I would love that"Sasuke replied happily.

Naruto gasped at the thought of Sasuke being happy he had never seen Sasuke so happy and thought that he changed Sasuke to be more positive.

He looked out into the world as they took off and he finnaly saw the beautiful and he pointed to Sasuke and Sasuke joined him to watch the sunset while they took looked into Sasuke's obsidian eyes and made out with him they're toungues clashed for supremacy and Naruto felt Sasuke brush his hair with his palm,it felt good and they broke off as they gasped for air.

**A/N:I'd like to thank my reviewers for giving me tips it really helps me write you see the lemon is coming very very soon (if you read the end)  
hoped you like the action and romance i mixed in yeah Im writing a new longer Fairy Tail Fanfiction right now I hope it will be good and you will like my taste in :SO MUCH NALU**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME PEOPLEZ!**


	5. Chapter 5:The Next Step

**Hello People!This is I'll Protect you Chapter 5 hope you liked it like the last one,but this time it won't have my rubbish spelling and it won't have missing parts to some of the sentences which I don't know why that happened!**

**SEE YOU AT THE END! [LEMON,LEMON,LEMON,LEMON]WARNING!  
-**

**Chapter 5:The Next Step**

**Naruto POV**

**'**The sky is so beautiful at night'Naruto thought to himself as he looked out the window at 12,000 feet.

He may be jet lagged but that still didn't stop him from looking out and thinking positively about something which worried his grumpy boyfriend.

"Naruto get some sleep!"Sasuke hissed at him,worried that he might faint after the flight.

"I can't this plane is so uncomfortable!"He hissed back at him,trying to get Sasuke to cuddle with him.

"Fine,then."Sasuke replied as he took Naruto and his blanket and put them on top of him while he tried to sleep.

Suddenly he felt something,something really hard that was touching him he found out it was Sasuke's pants that were making him feel that and suddenly he just thought of something and grinned at it.

He went up to Sasuke's ear and whispered,"You are horny!"

Sasuke immediately blushed at the thought and replied,"No I am not."

"Yes you are I can feel it,Sasuke wants to do it doesn't he?"Naruto teased at him.

"What do you want me to do about it,"Sasuke replied,"Make-love to you because I don't think you get how painful it is to do that your first time"

"So your a Virgin like me," Naruto replied,"If my boyfriend wants something he can take it if he wants to,anyway I want to feel pleasure like you too."

Naruto went and made out with his brunette,while Sasuke undid his and Naruto's shirt and they immediately broke to gasp for air.

Sasuke asked,"Sure you wanna do this?"

Naruto replied,"More than ever."

Naruto took off Sasuke's pants which revealed his erection getting bigger and bigger and Sasuke undid his and Sasuke grinned at the large erection Naruto had.

"Like what you see?",Naruto asked Sasuke teasingly.

"I could ask the same thing about you."Sasuke replied back as Naruto removed Sasuke's boxers which revealed his manhood.

Naruto held Sasuke manhood and pushed his hand up and down with it really fast,Sasuke moaned loudly at the pleasure it was giving him.

"Your gonna get us caught."Naruto replied as he took of his boxers revealing the larger manhood in the put his mouth on the head of Sasuke's manhood and immediately went up and down with his mouth,Sasuke moaned louder.

Naruto stopped halfway and went on top of him and Sasuke asked,"you sure?"

"Never been this excited before."Naruto put Sasuke inside of him and he shouted,"Fuck it hurts!"

"I told you so"Sasuke their disappointment Ino and Kiba immediately came in and interrupted the pleasure train the couple were having.

"Sorry to intterupt."Kiba replied.

"Naruto why did you hurt Sasuke,your such a ass for making Sasuke do it to you."

"Sasuke interrupted,"We both agreed on it stop acting jealous of Naruto!"

Ino replied,"What does he have that Sakura and I don't?"

Sasuke replied,"We've been friends since kindergarten so of course we have feelings this strong."

Sakura shouted,"So what?That doesn't make me fall in love with Ino here!."

Naruto replied,"We've just been saving each others asses and bonding since kindergarten maybe that's why."

Sakura and Ino just growled in anger and continued passing out rations."Naruto I'm sorry we couldn't finish what we started but I'll make it up to you somewhere private"Sasuke replied with an evil grin on his replied,"Okay,but make sure those two won't interrupt us again."Sasuke nodded and went to get rations from the two ladies who were in love with him while Naruto just sat and looked out at the night sky.

"Arriving in San Francisco in 5 hours,all survivors please start loading everything and get ready for landing."Tsunade shouted on the loudspeaker as sounds of rustling papers and a curse of anger from Inoich reminded everyone how lucky they were to even be on the plane.

**5 Hours Later...**

"Survivors,please fasten your seat belts as we are about to make landing,we have received contact from Neji's group and are meeting them at the airport gate."Tsunade shouted on the loudspeaker while Inoich rustled through more papers.

"Finnaly we get out of this cramped death trap."Sasuke praised as the plane landed.

"What do you mean death trap?",Naruto replied,"Airplanes are exciting to be on!"

"I just have a phobia for flying and maybe a hint of claustrophobia."Sasuke replied with a face of embarrasment

"Well don't worry we should be parking any minute now"Naruto replied with his usual foxy smile.

**AQ:Sorry for the short fanfiction and how long it took i was packing for europe see you in two weeks XD**


	6. Chapter 6:A Safer Life

**A/N:Hey guys back for more?Well I got more stuff and this one is gonna be extra long because new survivors like Neji**

**and Hinata and some more drama [Somebody has got to get shot XD.]Yeah don't worry there's no death YET.**

**Hope you enjoy.-NarutoFanFictions PS:Sorry it took so long to upload Im on vacation right now :).**

Chapter Six:A Safer Life.

7:00 AM Naruto's watch read as they parked on one of the gates to park the gate docked on the door of the plane as everyone got the supermarket paper bags and guns and other supplies to carry to Neji's convoy.

"It's empty!"Sasuke shouted out while he was scouting the area for any undead to dispose of.

"Okay everyone let's move!" Kiba replied as everyone went out and double checked the area before moving on to the exit

where Neji's heavily armed convoy of 10 waited patiently for the group of 11 which was them.

"Took you long enough...",Neji shouted out in impatience as he drank the rest of a 80 ounce water bottle.

"Impatient as always,Neji!"Tsunade shouted out as she threw a glass of whiskey at him which he plain fully dodged.

"Naruto-Kun."Hinata Said smiling as she was happy that Naruto was okay

"How are you Hinata!"Sakura shouted as she ran to hug her.

"Enough with the catching up we have to get back to base everybody!"Neji shouted as he walked towards the 5 Humvee's that his convoy went in and it annoyed everyone as always,but Sasuke actually smiled and ran towards one and got in the front seat.

"I don't get how you could not be happy with being sure that your friends are safe."The blonde blurted at him.

"They're not my friends..."Sasuke replied back with a hint of annoyance.

"Well at least be happy for me?"The blonde asked.

"Maybe...I'm not promising anything."Sasuke replied back.

They passed through the golden gate bridge which was filled with bodies from the military trying to control things and the blood continues to rust the once tourist-haven ,but Sasuke and Neji and his group gasp at the bodies left behind there to reminded them that the world was not what it is now is a desolate wasteland for people to try to extend their life expectancy.

"Are we gonna die early Neji?"Hinata asked with her head looking down at her 9mm revolver.

"We will die,but if we work hard enough we might die late."Neji replied worried about the same thing as Hinata

Everyone looked at Neji then went back at loading their looked out at all the destroyed cars and the road signs filled with negative sentences of graffiti.

"Sasuke do you think we'll ever find a cure?"Naruto asked.

"Who knows a cure might be just lying down somewhere in a research facility,"Sasuke replied,"The cure could even be living human blood or apples."

"Apples...that's pretty shitty for a cure."Neji replied in his usual negative way.

Ino replied,"But we don't know right?"

"All of you stop talking about food I'm getting hungry!"Inoich shouted at them in his fatherly voice.

"And Tsunade stop honking the horn your gonna attract the creepy crawlies."Inoich told Tsunade.

"They're not going to come they are too busy attacking the people who set off the explosion at that big mall there"Tsunade replied pointing at the big shopping mall.

"That would be my group's scavenging squad."Neji replied.

"Do they have to make such a racket?"Kiba asked Neji.

"They must have set off a trap set by bandits they're a reckless bunch,"Neji replied,"But they do get the fucking job done."

A few more minutes of driving through wasteland they finally arrived at what seemed to be a castle.

"Welcome to California's largest survival group with 400 members we scavenge miles for stuff because we have the manpower to do that."Neji boasted.

"Nice defense there are at least 5 towers with 4 people in each of them and there are machine gun pill boxes."Sasuke marveled at the protection.

"Our leader you might know him Naruto his name is Kakashi."Neji told Naruto.

"Welcome to our group we will be placing you in certain groups depending on your skills and you are free to gather supplies and do whatever you want that benifits our group in any way welcome."Kakashi said walking towards Naruto.

"Nice to see you Proffesor Kakashi how was 6 years in the military?"Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Nice because it helped with this shit."Kakashi replied.

Kakashi decided that the parents except Inoich would go into scavenging while Inoich and Tsunade went into and Sakura were head of defense while Kiba went into recruitment and trade and Sasuke and I went into the war went into the war room and greeted everyone and Sasuke introduced himself as Head of War while I introduced as head of a 20 person Special ops section Sasuke had the bigger section because of his skills probably.

"Second In Command Origami Tobich reporting Sir!"A white haired woman stopped Sasuke in his tracks to say that.

"Oh so your my Second in Command eh?I'll be glad to work with you soon."Sasuke replied.

We walked towards our quarters and when we arrived all the leaders like,Tsunade,Ino,Sakura,and Kakashi and the room looked very comfortable with a King size bed reserved for us.

"How do you like it?"Kiba asked.

"Nice!"Naruto replied

"It's approvable."Sasuke replied.

"This is where the leaders sleep don't worry the members are comfy too but the night shifters have it better because they get tired after their shift."Kakashi said.

"Okay that's good then I want my troops to have good morale."Sasuke replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot the war section is going to be at war with a bunch of bandit groups who have banded together to destroy all bay area groups,but what they don't know is we've got an ally system that lets us form a big army of 1000 which outnumbers them by 200."Kakashi said.

"What's the plan?"Sasuke asked.

Pointing at the map Kakashi repied,"Naruto's group is gonna attack their armory in the BART station near SFO you have to distract and destroy as much as you can I want their attention away from Naruto got that?"Kakashi replied.

"Can we take from the armory?"Naruto asked.

"Be my guest."Kakashi replied.

"Do we have any tanks of attack heli's?"Sasuke asked.

"OH don't worry we've got a battleship,30 tanks,10 Apaches,1 bomber jet,and 650 troops at your disposal Sasuke."Kakashi replied.

"How many members do we even have?"Neji asked.

"Since the Pop jump last week 1249 members 50 are training to be in the war section my faithful Second In Command."Kakashi replied.

"Wait he's our boss?"Sasuke asked

"Not exactly you guys are the same rank,but you answer to him because he relays all info to me."

"Okay got it."Sasuke replied.

Kakashi went to the Loudspeaker and spoke,"All war section members get to your designated zones I want the battleship and the Apaches and everything else ready for war as fast as possible move it!"

"I'm gonna be moving in one of the tanks with my troops Naruto you should bring one tank with you."Sasuke told Naruto.

"Oh yeah Naruto,one more thing I need your group to go and capture SFO as an air force base for us we already have a tunnel connecting to it"Kakashi asked.

"Yes Sir will do that too,easy as pie."Naruto smiled as he replied.

Sasuke went their seperate ways as Naruto walked towards the M1 Abrams tank and the Special Ops team set off for the Sasuke went on a tank and radioed in:"Battleship Apocalypse bombard mall to distract the enemy of our arrival and I want 2 Apaches helping bomb while the rest thin out their lines"

All radios replied:"Yes Sir let's go take out some bandits and some infected!"

Sasuke radioed back:"Oh yeah let's go take them out and I want the bomber jet team to be under Naruto's command for the duration of his mission who knows when he'll need support report to him."

The crew radioed in:"Sir yes sir!"

**Hope you guys liked this chapter this one is the second longest I've put out don't worry I promise I'll be posting 9,000 word chapters soon.**

**With regards,NarutoFanfictions**

**PS:Almost ready to release a Fairy Tail fanfic hope you guys will like it :D**

**Gonna die if I dont release one I just love NatsuxLucy sitting in a tre G**


	7. Chapter 7:The Battles

**Hey Guys I'm back with some I have two more fanfics coming up for two different first one will be a teen rated because the characters are 15 and 14 (Accel World :D).Next will be Fairy Tail it will be an M because DUH the characters are 18+.**

**I'll be posting it in the weeks to come stay tuned ;D.**

**Your Fanfic Fav,NarutoFanFictions.**

**Chapter 7:The Battles.**

**Skipping 30 minutes into the start of the battle Naruto** **POV...**

"Should we ambush them sir?"Origami asked her blonde leader.

Naruto replied,"We'll wait for the bomber to weaken their defense."

"Aye Sir."Origami replied back.

The night sky glimmers as the bomber jet drops its set of bombs to aid Naruto's building exploded as clouds of smoke and rubble lay everywhere as Naruto's advanced team moved in for the final blow.

"Let's get em soldiers!"Naruto exclaimed as he fired 5 rounds into a bandit's body which lay in crimson blood.

The soldiers moved and shot the rest of the 7 bandits that were left except the commander of the scum that guarded the place.

"So you guys finally show your real power eh?"The commander said.

"We'll take it from here Commander Naruto I'm Lieutenant Rogers of the interrogation division."The mysterious red haired man said as he took the commander from Origami's hands.

"Okay take him we'll be heading for the airport now."Naruto replied.

they marched to the airport as explosions rang out miles away as the main forced smashed into the bandit HQ.

**Sasuke POV...**

"Let's go we're almost there."The black haired teen said as he took his M4A1 and shot 3 bandits in critical areas.

"Yes sir I see what their using to push us back they must of stolen that from the attack on our allies two weeks ago."Captain Jugo replied in disgust.

"Okay lets take it back then."Sasuke said back as the rest of his troops charged and blasted through the main lines and started entering the building.

"Hold your positions troops watch out for troops walk slowly through the building Captain Jugo take 4 soldiers with you and get out flag up there Kakashi asked us to take this building and land over!"Sasuke shouted orders as he took out the very little resistance in the building.

Finally after minutes of waiting the flag was planted as soldiers raised their guns in victory cheers and as other soldiers took the bandits stolen equipment and moved it inside cargo helicopters heading to Bakersfield.

Sasuke contacted Kakashi through the CB radio and asked,"What is Naruto's status?"

Kakashi replied,"He's heading to the airport take the rest of your troops and head for the airport a single 20-man team cannot take that big of a building."

"Yes boss."Sasuke replied lazily.

Kakashi went off the CB as Sasuke shouted out,"Alright soldiers take a 10 minute rest and gather up some energy because were gonna go help the special forces team to take over the airport so that we have a proper place to put aircraft!"

"Aye sir!Come on boys lets go get ourselves an airport!"Master Sergeant Karin shouted as the troops started marching with tanks as they headed to the airport 3 miles away.

**Back to Naruto's POV...**

"Here it is Sir San Francisco International Airport."Captain Origami said respectfully.

"Let's get in and plant the flag and try to get the lights on Konohamaru get that damn CB!"Naruto shouted out orders as they went in and set up.

"What is it."Kakashi asked annoyingly.

"We're here what do we do?"Naruto replied.

"Wait for Sasuke's force and make sure that the electricity is fixed our newest 4th power plant should be able to handle that and more."Kakashi replied.

"Okay got it Naruto out."Naruto replied as he set up lanterns and created a guard station for them to wait in.

3 minutes later...

"Commander their entering the building now."Captain Origami relayed as Sasuke's troops went in to secure the area Naruto troops were.

"Hello Commander Naruto we'll get the planes landing and the airplane mechanics here immediately just get that power going!"Sasuke shouted out in his bossy voice.

"Okay let's go troops we'll leave it to them."Naruto said as they walked towards the electrical room.

They got into the electrical room after walking 2 flights of stairs the big metal room with buttons as far as the eye could see.

Naruto was only interested with one of went up to a big red lever and turned it on and the lights started coming on a SFO was becoming what it was before the apocalypse.

**Sasuke POV...**

"Okay we've secured the general areas and the lights have been turned on so were doing pretty well."Sasuke whispered to his second in command.

"Sir the mechanical crew is here."Master Sergeant Karin interrupted as 100 people walked through the people with guns behind Karin.

"Mechanical crew reporting to fix all planes in SFO and get them ready for use."Staff Sergeant Kirin reported.

"Okay get those passengers planes going according to the quota and could 20 of you handle ATC and landing procedures for the time being?"Sasuke asked.

"Okay sure."The Sergeant replied respectfully as she pointed the mechanics to get to the tower and to the runways.

"We'll be off now Commander."Kirin said as she gathered her unit to move towards the hangars on the far side of the airport.

**Well that was pretty short I hope you guys continue to support this and my other upcoming fanfictions**

**Your Fanfic Writer,NarutoFanfics**


End file.
